


What if Sozin died early

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, For Want of a Nail, Free to a good home, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: Fic idea I got from a dream I had(Thought of before Legend of Kora came out)





	What if Sozin died early

What if Sozin died with Roku (or maybe instead of).

They’d be no war so what would the characters be doing? Aang would probably still have run away but with less consequences. Katara would have had waterbenders to learn from in the south pole. It’s doubtful Ozai would be fire lord but would he be as bad as he was? And it’s very doubtful Toph’s life have changed at all.

I had a vague idea of there being some sort of evil organisation working in the shadows of all four nations (maybe started by Sozin) kind of like an evil order of the white lotus.  
Of course I can’t think of what else to do with it so it on the stories-I’ll-never-write pile.


End file.
